


meetings

by voksen



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-27
Updated: 2009-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: S&F, their first meeting (or first impressions)</p>
            </blockquote>





	meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mainekosama](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mainekosama).



Farfarello is the sort that catches casual attention with no effort: the dramatically pale coloring, the scars, the single yellow eye. Schuldig likes that immediately, he appreciates it, understands it. The subtler details are appealing too; the multitude of gold earrings, the graceful way his muscles shift under his skin, the pants with their convenient built-in restraints.  
  
What he doesn't understand - what keeps him around - is what's underneath: belief and hate, and then underneath that, too deep for anyone else to hear, guilt, rage, shame, _pain_.  
  
Everyone has these little weaknesses. No one's perfect.  
  
Schuldig, for example, likes to watch.


End file.
